Don't Think I'm Weak
by weirn018
Summary: Because of an attack on Professor Oak's lab by Team Rocket, a young Ash was crippled. But she will not give up her dreams to be a pokemon trainer. With her mom's help she is going to learn to overcome her disabilities. Nothing will stop her.FemAsh
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ash Ketchum was really happy. She circled around her mother as they went to Prof. Oak's lab. Once they got to the front door, the six-year-old stopped by her mother's side. Delia knocked on the door. A few minutes later a gray-haired male opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, Delia, hello, Ash. Let me guess, you're here to play with the Pokemon out back again?" he asked Ash with a knowing smile.

"Uh-yes!" Ash said happily.

"Well, go on and go play with the Pokemon," Prof. Oak said.

Ash nodded, then ran to the back of the lab. Oak then looked to a giggling Delia. "Come on, I'm sure your old Pokemon would love to be with you for a while."

Delia nodded and went into the with the professor. Both were happy…but it would not last.

…**Later, Back of Lab…**

Ash was having a blast. First, she had played tag with a Tangela, Oddish, and a few Rattata. Next, she got to ride on a friendly Onix's back. Right now she was playing hide-and-seek with a Bellsprout, Poliwag, and a Venonat. She was looking closely for them. That's when it happened.

An explosion happened barely a yard in front of her; the force of the explosion knocked her to the ground. A split second later she felt an… energy hit the side of her head. The last thing she saw was people with R's on their shirts.

**…?…**

Pain, that was what Ash first felt when she gained consciousness. Her head hurt like hell. She let out a low groan.

"Gramps! Mrs. Ketchum! She's waking up!" a voice that sounded like Gary's called out. For some reason it felt like she could feel Gary close by her. She was too tired to actually open her eyes at the moment. She then heard two people come up to where she was laying down.

"Ash! Sweety! How do you feel?" Delia asked worriedly.

"I can't really tell right now, my head hurts too much," Ash said, then asked the question that was bugging her. "What happened, Mom?"

It wasn't her mother that answered, but Prof. Oak. "A group called Team Rocket attacked the lab and tried to steal some Pokemon. We were able to stop and catch most of them, but… well, I think you should open your eyes to find out the rest."

It took a few minutes for what she said to process in her brain, but when it did, she opened her eyes… Everything was blurry! She could only see masses of different colored and disfigured shapes.

"Huh? What's happened to me? Why is everything blurry?" Ash asked aloud and tried to push herself up from what she believed was a hospital bed and noticed… something else. She tried to wiggle her toes and move her legs, but it did nothing. All she felt was a numb feeling. She looked at the lower half of her body as the two adults in the room helped her into a sitting position and adjusted the bed she was on. She could (just barely) make out the blurry outline of her legs. "Mom… why aren't my legs moving?" the six-year-old asked slowly and fearfully.

"Ash, sweety… you got very hurt in that attack. The doctors say they believe a psychic attack connected with your head and caused you to lose a lot of your vision; there are some types of glasses that could help you see somewhat better… Your legs…" Delia drew a shaky breath but tried to be strong. "You got hit from some attacks. The doctors said it's most likely that you'll never walk again!" Now Delia was sobbing freely.

Ash just sat there in shock.

"Gramps said that you can't do a lot of things you used to anymore. Right?" Gary said, first to Ash, then to the older Oak.

"Right. Over time things will get easier, but you'll never fully recover… I'm also sorry to say you'll never be able to travel around as a Pokemon trainer-"

"WHAT! No way! I _am_ going to be a Pokemon trainer!" Ash yelled, cutting off Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak was momentarily delayed by shock before he spoke again in a disapproving voice, "Ash Aurora Ketchum, you are in no condition to be a-"

"I don't care!" Ash screamed out in frustration, cutting off the man again.

"Ash…" Delia whispered under her breath.

"I'm gonna be a trainer! And I _am _going to travel! I don't care how hard it is! I'll find a way!" Ash exlaimed. She may be young and more than a bit childish, but she was more stubborn than a Sneasel when she was determined to do something.

Prof. Oak sighed and looked at Delia. Delia stood in silence before turning to Prof. Oak with a determined look of her own. "Professor, can you renew my old trainer's license and gather my old Pokemon?"

That threw the professor for a loop. "Err, yes, but why?"

"I'm going to help Ash overcome her handicap and become a strong trainer."

"Really, Mom?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I'm not going to go easy on you while training you, sweetie," Delia said.

"Alright!"

"Hey, Ash, when we become trainers we'll have great battles together," Gary said.

Professor Oak sighed, tired out by just watching the other people in the hospital room get pumped up. "All right, Delia, I'll get everything settled before you leave in four days."

"Leave? What does he mean by leave, Mom?" Ash asked, confused.

"During the attack yesterday, some panicked Pokemon got loose from the lab. They damaged some buildings, and our house was accidentally set on fire. The damage was bad, but we'll get it repaired in time for your to prepare for your journey. Until then we'll be going to other places for you to train."

"Oh," Ash said, sad that their house was damaged, but happy that she'd be able to start her journey in Pallet Town. "Where are we going?"

"Well, first, we'll go to Hoenn. We'll stay with my sister Sora in Verdanturf Town for a couple of months, then we'll visit an old friend of mine named Zen in Fortree City for a while. Then we'll stay in a hotel in Lilycove City for a while. After that I think we'll visit Goldenrod City in Johto before we can go to a place in Unova for a while," Delia said, giving Ash her rough outline of the travel plans.

Ash smiled. "Sounds cool!"

…**Hospital, 10:45 at night…**

Ash woke up feeling that someone else was in the room with her. It was strange because the doctors let her mother stay in the room next to her. She blinked and turned her head to her right and saw… a yellowish blur with a bit of white.

_Hello,_ the blur said in an old-sounding voice. He seemed to be sad.

"Hi. Why do you sound said, Mister?" Ash said, truly sounding like the six-year-old she was.

There was a pause before he said, _My pendulum… You can understand me?_

"Why wouldn't I be able to understand you, Mister?"

_Well, simply put, my dear, I'm a Pokemon. A Hypno to be exact._

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "How?"

_I don't know, but I think it may be because of that mixture of psychic attacks that hit you. Anyway, I'll explain why I'm here. Team Rocket caught me and I've been with them for a while. My so-called trainer was a cruel person. During the attack on the lab my Pokeball broke and I used that time to escape. I heard about you from a Tangela. I felt bad and wanted to see if I could help you._

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how you can help."

_Well, a psychic Pokemon like me can lift or bring objects to you or help you get around._

"Cool. *Yawn* Hey, Mr. Hypno, climb into bed and I'll talk to you in the morning; I'm too tired right now," Ash said.

Soon after that, Ash was fast asleep, curled up near the old Hypno. Delia and Prof. Oak were shocked when they learned that Ash could now understand Pokemon, but happily accepted the now nicknamed 'Mr. Hypno''s help. Ash got a pair of glasses and learned how to move around in her new wheelchair.

She liked talking to her mom's Pokemon. Two of them, a Vaporeon and a Chansey, had taken to keeping her company. Soon, they left for Hoen.

**Review please!**

**We don't own Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

On a ship in the Hoenn region, a Vaporeon, a Chansey, and a Hypno were all watching as a young, dark-haired girl tried to get her wheelchair unstuck. The chair had gotten caught in a doorway and the girl had been trying to fix this herself.

_"Are you sure you don't need help, Ash?"_ the Hypno asked again.

"I'm sure, Mr. Hypno. I have to learn to move around by myself," Ash said stubbornly.

_"Ash, dear, wouldn't it be easier to do that if you were wearing your glasses?" _the Vaporeon asked, her voice pretty and calm.

Said glasses were currently on top of Ash's head. Ash shook her head as she said, "Yeah, but I don't wanna wear them right now." She continued messing around and in a few seconds she finally got the wheelchair unstuck. "Yes!" Ash said quietly but happily.

_"Good job, Ash," _Mr. Hypno praised.

_"Little Egg should be more willing to let others help," _Chansey said worriedly.

_"Don't worry, Chansey. Ash dear is just independent. When she needs help, she'll call for it," _Vaporeon said reassuringly.

'Man, it's like I have three mothers now!' Ash thought before wheeling herself down the hall toward the dining room. When she was almost there a tan, green, and purple ...blur smashed into the side of her wheelchair. Not strong enough to knock her over or anything, but it did scare her. She quickly put on her glasses and looked to see that the blur was actually a kid a little older than herself with long, wavy purple hair and a green shirt.

"Holy Ho-Oh, where's the fire?" Ash asked, a little shaken up from the crash.

The purple-haired kid looked at Ash and blinked before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

'Yep! Definitely a boy!' "It's okay, but why were you running?"

"Oh, well, I was kinda in a hurry to meet my grandmother in the dining room. We're going to visit my mom and my brother in Hoenn for a while. My dad said he couldn't come with us 'cause he was busy with work."

"I'm going to the dining room too. I'm Ash, what's your name?"

The purple-haired boy smiled. "My name's Harvey, nice to meet you Ash."

_"Well, Ash, it seems you made a friend," _Mr. Hypno said suddenly.

"Ack!" Harvey yelled out in surprise as he jumped like a startled Meowth and somehow did… something as he landed with one foot on each handle of her wheelchair, both hands gripping her shoulders and his head above hers.

"…Whoa, how'd you do that?" Ash asked with wide eyes.

Once he regained his breath and calmed down, he said, "No idea really. I've just always been able to jump higher when scared, and I'm also a lot more flexible than most."

"Oh… Any idea how you're gonna get down?"

"…Not really," Harvey said, causing both kids to sweatdrop.

_"Er-hrm, I believe I'll be able to help with that, Ash,"_ Mr. Hypno said.

"O-Oh, right, I forgot about that. Mr. Hypno, use Confusion, please," Ash said, a bit embarrassed.

_"Of course,"_ Mr. Hypno said as he used Confusion to pick Harvey up a bit before gently placing him on the ground.

Harvey looked back and forth between Ash and Mr. Hypno. "…I bet there's a story here, but you can tell me later," Harvey said with a sweatdrop as both Ash and Mr. Hypno chuckled nervously while rubbing the backs of their heads in unison. Soon the two children and three Pokemon were on their way to the dining room together with Harvey pushing Ash's wheelchair while Ash steered since Harvey couldn't see over the top of the chair. Once they reached the dining room, Mr. Hypno opened the doors with Confusion and let the two kids go first.

"Harvey, is that you?" an elderly voice called. Harvey and Ash looked and saw an old woman with wavy silver hair nad a plain blue dress. She was a bit short and a little too thin.

"Yes, Grammy, sorry I'm late," Harvey said, stepping out from behind Ash's wheelchair.

The old woman chuckled. "No need to be, hon. Now who is your little friend? He seems like a good kid," she said while looking at Ash.

Ash pouted. "I'm a girl not a boy."

Harvey did a double-take and asked, "Really?" in a stunned voice.

The old woman's eyes widened.

Ash nodded. "The doctors had to chop off most of my hair to look at my head. My house burned down so I have to wear some clothes people gave me. They gave my mom clothes too; they didn't want her to have to spend her money on clothes right after the accident. Most of my mom's friends had sons, though," Ash explained.

"Oh, you poor dear," the old woman said.

"It's okay; my mom's okay, and these clothes are comfy," Ash said with a smile. Harvey and his 'Grammy' smiled too.

"Aww, that's sweet, hon," Harvey's Grammy said.

"Oh, Ash, there you are," Delia said, approaching her daughter. "And you made a friend. Hello, my name is Delia Ketchum and it's good to meet you."

"Um, hi, my name is Harvey and it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ketchum," Harvey said shyly.

"My name is Wendy, but call me Grammy. You have such a sweet child."

Soon the two female adults began chatting and Ash, Harvey, Mr. Hypno, Chansey, and Vaporeon made their way to the 'food table' as they called it. Mr. Hypno used Confusion to float all five of their plates and put a bit of each thing a person/Pokemon asked for on them. Then they went to the table that Delia and Grammy were sitting at. It was a nice lunch with the extended group, even if Ash could see some people glancing at her with pity every now and then when she looked. Ash found out Grammy and Harvey were staying in Mouville City with Harvey's mom and brother, Harley. Delia and Grammy said that they could call each other and even visit since they weren't that far apart (by car or flying Pokemon). Soon the boat came to port in Slateport City and they separated to find their family members.

Delia recalled Chansey and Vaporeon while Mr. Hypno stayed by Ash's side. Soon, as the crowd started to thin out, they heard a shout.

"Delia! Delia, over here!" a woman's voice called out. Ash and Delia saw a woman with blue frizzy hair and brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Delia and had freckles. She wore a pilot's outift. She ran up to Delia and hugged her.

Delia blinked a few times before she smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. Carefully moving her suitcase out from in front of her, she said, "Good morning, Sora. How is my big sister doing?"

"I'm good. It's nice to have you and your kid here. Ever since my son went away to train the house has been lonely," Sora said, letting Delia go and looking at Ash. "Hi, you must be Ash. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, Aunty Sora," Ash said. Sora got a happy look at that.

"Aww! So cute! Now, Ashie, you'll have to stay in my son's old room while your mom will be in the guest room across from you. I cleaned up the rooms before you came," Sora cooed.

Ash sweatdropped. '_Well, at least she doesn't pity me.'_

"Oh, and I caught you an assistant Pokemon."

"Huh?" Ash blinked, confused.

"An assistant Pokemon is a Pokemon trained to help a handicap person go through everyday life. If a handicap person decides to travel and be a trainer, then that person can carry a total of a team of six plus four assistant Pokemon. For official battles, only six Pokemon can battle, whether it's an assistant or not," Delia explained to Ash before looking at her sister. "Sora, I really wish you'd talked to me about it first before doing that."

Sora just smiled and waved. "Relax, it's a young psychic Pokemon. I thought that Mr. Hypno there could help it grow and learn how to help Ash, from what I hear he is a little old so if he trains a younger pokemon it would be easier for eveyone as the years pass. But if Mr. Hypno feels that he doesn't want to train her, then I can take care of her until Ash is an official trainer."

Ash gave Mr. Hypno a '_I'm a little shocked so please decide what to do while I try to screw my head back in place' _look.

_"Hmm, well I am getting a bit old, so it probably would be a good idea."_ Mr. Hypno nodded to Sora to show that he accepted.

"Alright, come out and meet your new friend and mentor," Sora said, taking a Pokeball from her belt and releasing the Pokemon inside. A small child-like Pokemon with a green helmet came out. Ash knew it was a Ralts thanks to all the studying her mother had forced her to do since the the second day of her being awake at the hospital.

_"Uh, umm… He-hello,"_ the Ralts said shyly. Mr. Hypno and Ash smiled.

_"No need to worry, young one, I'll help you get stronger as best I can, and Ash is a really sweet girl that will love to have you with her no matter what,"_ Mr. Hypno said reassuringly to the young, female Ralts.

_"R-really?"_

"Of course," Ash said as Mr. Hypno picked up Ralts and put her in Ash's lap. Ash smiled and hugged the little Pokemon, earning an "_Eep!"_ from said Pokemon.

"Aw! So cute! She can even keep you company while you do your homework," Delia gushed. Ash winced at the thought of homework. She still had a ten page paper on water types due in six days. Her mother was a tough task mistress, but Ash guessed that her handycap was a good reason for her mom to be. "Now, let's go to Sora's car and-"

"I didn't bring the car, sis. We are flying home on Pidgeot and Skarmory while three of my Drifblim will carry Ash, and my Flygon will carry your bags," Sora said without a care in the world. Delia went bug-eyed.

"What!"

"Relax, I made Ash a harness."

_'Things are gonna be fun with Auntry Sora,'_ Ash thought.

**Review please! (We own nothing) ****And Harvey is an OC from the PokeRanch story.**

**POLL:**

_**Should Pikachu (as a Pichu) show up soon?**_

**(1) Yes**

**(2) No**

_**Should Harvey join Ash on her journey when she is ten?**_

**(1) Yes**

**(2) No**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Time That Goes By, Part 1**

It had been a long few years, and Ash had nothing to regret. The months with her Aunty Sora were fun. She would steal Ash away from her homework to go flying and training. She'd even let her enter a Pokemon contest.

…_Flashback…_

"Next up is a girl from Pallet Town, participating with permission from her aunt. Please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

Ash, dressed in one of her cousin's old blue suits, flew in on the back of Sora's Flygon. Remaining seated on Flygon, she threw Mr. Hypno's Pokeball, covered in a seal capsule(her aunt had gotten them on her travels but didn't use them much). "Go, Mr. Hypno, use Confusion!"

As soon as Mr. Hypno was fully released from the Pokeball, he used Confusion to both float a few feet off the ground and use the pink and blue confetti from the seals to make two different colored rings that slowly rotated around each other with Mr. Hypno calmly in the center.

"Thunder punch!" Ash called out next. Suddenly, the rings stopped rotating and formed a whirlpool above Mr. Hypno. He gathered the electric energy into his fist before punching the center of the whirlpool, creating a large sparkler effect. The crowd cheered loudly as Mr. Hypno bowed.

…_End Flashback…_

Ash had lost in the last round, facing an opponent with a lot more experience and a well-trained Houndoom, but she was still happy to have gotten that far. When everyone at the contest had found out that she was paralyzed from the waist down, the other contestants had had some respect for Ash… Well, most of them. There was one jerk that had refused to believe that 'a cripple' could have gotten further in the contest than he had. Luckily, Flygon, Mr. Hypno, Aunty Sora, and even Houndoom and his trainer had put the guy in his place. She had also blown up at Harley, Harvey's little brother. She had told Harley that the reason Harvey received special attention most of the time was because he was 'sickly' due to a flower that grew naturally around the Hoenn area, making it hard for him to breathe. She even had to show Harley the small oxygen tank Harvey hid so as not to worry his brother. Afterwards, Harley and Harvey had gone off to talk in private and seemed to be getting along better ever since.

Ash had also had the… pleasure of meeting her cousin. They got along great, though their first meeting was… awkward.

…_Flashback…_

Ash blinked.

The blue-haired older boy blinked.

The Riolu at the boy's side and the Ralts sitting on Ash's lap tilted their heads to the sides cutely.

Mr. Hypno, sitting on the bed blinked.

"…So, I'm guessing you're Aunty Sora's son, Cousin Riley," Ash said awkwardly after a few minutes of staring at the boy standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Uh… yeah, my name is Riley, and if my mom is your aunt it would make me your cousin," Riley answered just as awkwardly when he saw the kid wearing his own clothes, sitting in a wheelchair in what _was_ his room. It hadn't changed much, though there were a few Pokedolls around the room now.

"…So, do you want me to explain what's going on while we wait for Aunty Sora and my mom to come back from the store?"

"…That would be nice."

Riley and Riolu both blinked.

Ash and Ralts both blinked.

Mr. Hypno sweatdropped from his spot on the bed.'Awkward silence oh yay...'

…_End Flashback…_

In the end, everything turned out fine, except for the sleeping arrangements. Riley kept insisting that Ash sleep on the bed while he sleep on the sofa. Ash kept saying that it was his bed and he should be the one to sleep on it while she slept on the sofa. Then Delia got into the argument saying that whoever didn't sleep on the bed could sleep on the guest bed and _she_ would sleep on the sofa. It was Sora who came up with the solution. She had her Pokemon get Zen and bring him over to install an old bunkbed that she and Delia used to use when they were teenagers… right next to the old bed. So there were now three beds in the room: Riley's, Ash's, and the one for the Pokemon that wanted to stay outside of their Pokeballs. Riley even promised that if his Lopunny was to have an egg with his Combusken, then she could have it. Secretly, she hoped for a Torchic egg. Riley left a few weeks after they first met, and Harvey left a while before they too were moving on to Zen's home, before which he promised to meet her in Goldenrod City.

Soon, Ash and Delia were staying in Fortree City with Zen, who was a big guy that looked like a lumberjack and had a booming laugh. He treated them both nicely and even built Ash a modified chariot so she wouldn't have to push herself around going long distances. One of the best parts was that Ash could send it to her storage area and back with a push of a button on the new Poke-Nav she'd gotten from Professor Oak for Christmas. Well, it was only sort of new because some things had been added by a friend of his. Speaking of friends, there was a second good thing. Zen had gotten an assistant Pokemon to pull the chariot. It was an Absol that was trained well enough, and for some reason he seemed to have an issue with Ponyta.

They next place they went was Lilycove, where she met the person she would call her best buddy. One who was probably going to be her first and only non-assistant Pokemon.

…_Flashback…_

Ash was riding her chariot when she felt a cry of pain, sadness, and anger on the edge of her senses. Carefully tugging the reigns, she turned Absol to focus away from his original path and in the direction of the cry. As they got closer to the source of the negative emotions, Ralts shivered from it sat on Ash's lap. When they reached the source, they saw a few boys slightly older than Ash picking on a small, furry Pokemon with a black zig-zag tail.

Ash narrowed her eyes before whispering to Ralts, "Ralts, use Confusion to lift them up into the air. Then use Teleport to send them into the women's changing room at the department store."

_"A-alright," _Ralts said before doing as told. Ash felt satisfied when the boys let out scared shrieks before disappearing. Ash unhooked her chair from the chariot's holster and wheel-lock system. From there, all Ash had to do was roll herself off and get a little closer. The Pokemon's, a Pichu, cheeks sparked a tiny bit and it tried to move away. 'Try' being the key word. Ash saw this and did the first thing that came to mind.

She got Ralts to go stand by Absol and then did something that shocked the three Pokemon. She threw herself out of her chair and onto the ground. She then slowly dragged herself up to the Pichu, using her hands. As soon as she was close enough, she reached out to the small Pokemon and smiled.

"Hey, Pichu. My name's Ash. I'm sorry they hurt you. I was hurt, too. I kinda still am, 'cause I can't use my legs anymore. If you want, we can take you to one of the nice, pink-haired healer ladies."

Pichu stared at Ash's hand before slowly, albeit suspiciously, moving forward to let Ash touch his head. "_O-kay."_

…_End Flashback…_

Even though she'd been scolded by both her mother and her mother's Pokemon, it was still worth it. They had also had a good laugh when the older boys had been taken to the station by Officer Jenny for innapropriate behavior.

A little while after that, and a lot of asking after that, Ash got her mother to give her permission to enter another contest and also to use her Vaporeon while doing so. Ash used Pichu in the performance round, having him use a Tail Whip and Thunder Wave combo to start and finishing with a combination of Sweet Kiss and Charm. Pichu had been using some hip-hop dance moves he'd seen on TV to dance around the stage while preforming. This had resulted in Pichu looking a bit silly and very cute.

In the last round, she was actually set to face off against the man who had called her a cripple in the last contest. Ash didn't even have to tell Vaporeon anything as they took down the man's Camerupt. She just sat there with a raised eyebrow at the chaos the Bubble Jet Pokemon was causing. Needless to say, she got the ribbon… along with a 7-page essay assignment from her mother on why contests are good for trainers.

Then it was off to Golden Rod City and spending time with Harvey. She soon learned that there were other reasons for him wearing an oxygen mask than the flowers messing with his breathing. She also learned, unintentionally and thanks to Harvey, that Pichu loved ketchup when he'd given the small Pokemon a french fry with some of the red condiment on it. Needless to say, Ash had gained a good bribing material. Ash and Harvey had also made a promise to each other before Ash and her mom had moved on to Unova.

…_Flashback…_

_'Yeah, Mom, wonderful idea to send me to school to socialize with people my age and learn when they're just gonna make fun of my dream and basically go over a simpler version of what you've already forced into my skull,' _Ash thought sarcastically. '_At least that pink-haired girl believed I could do it, although it is amazing that even though she has been in this school longer then I have yet can still get completely lost. And she was nice, too. Too bad she's in a different class.'_

At the moment, it was time for recess for her class and lunch time for Harvey's, so she was going to see him. Kirlia, who had evolved with Mr. Hypno's training, was shyly taking in her surroundings while Pikachu, who had also evolved(Pichu's evolve through friendship so it was hard for him to evolve without going overboard on the training and make him too strong for the start of her pokemon journey), was resting on top of Ash's head, making sure she was wearing her glasses.

_"Hey, Ash, I think your friend is being teased, "_Pikachu said with a twitch of his ears.

Ash wheeled herself to the outside seating area. She saw a group of kids leaving the area where she saw Harvey holding a brown, furred Pokemon. Her friend had a bruise on the side of his face and his oxygen mask was a bit off. She quickly wheeled herself up to him.

"Harvey! What happened?"

Harvey looked at her with a slightly teary expression.

**To Be Continued…**

**Review please! (We still own nothing.)**

**Next time: Time That Goes By Part 2 and Beginning a Journey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Time That Goes By Part 2**

"Harvey, what's wrong?" Ash asked as she wheeled herself in front of him. Soon, the brown ball of fluff moving around him was identifiable.

"Sentret," _(Hello) _the normal-type said clearly.

"Papa gave me Little Lady so I could have a Pokemon to play with. I showed her to this girl that's kind to me in my class and told her I was planning to have Lady on my team when we travel together as trainers, like we planned. She thought it was nice, but others started to make fun of me for it. They said that someone as weak as me shouldn't dream of being a trainer 'cause I'll never make it. Then one of them pushed me right before you came. I hit my face, trying to protect Lady from the fall."

It was official. Ash was pissed. "Those… Those JERKS! Don't you dare listen to a word they say, Harvey. One day, the two of us will be on top, and we'll see who's laughing then!"

"She's right," a voice said as two girls walked up to the friends. One was the pink-haired girl named Whitney that Ash had helped out earlier. The speaker was a girl with light, wavy hair and a sleepy expression on her face. "Other people's opinions don't matter. People are like Pokemon. Strong and resilient, but they have to be taught to be that way." She yawned. "Although it's exhausting to think about…"

"Karina!" Harvey exclaimed, looking at the girl who'd spoken.

_"(Hi, nice, strange-eye lady,) "_Lady said, waving its paw at Karina happily.

Karina gave Lady a short, lazy wave in return. "Have more confidence in yourself, Harvey. It's too much trouble to others if you don't." She yawned again.

"Yup, cheer up!" Whitney said cheerfully.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Her class has free study, and *yawn* she wanted to wander around," Karina said as the two sat down. "Why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Karina. I like Steel-type Pokemon, sleep, and I hate boredom and cold days."

Ash smiled. "Hi, my name's Ash! I like my Pokemon pals of all types and I dislike when people look at me with pity."

"Hiya! I'm Whitney! I like Normal-types and running."

"I-I'm Harvey. I like all types of Pokemon and cooking up things like cookies or jam."

_(Jam! It's yummy!) _Lady called out in a happy cheer. Ash gave a snort, trying to hold back laughter and Pikachu laughed outright.

"What did she say?" Harvey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She said, quote 'Jam! It's yummy!' unquote," Ash relayed, amused.

Harvey chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would say. She tries to steal as much as she can at home."

From that day on, the four were friends. Ash even kept in contact with them after she left… which wasn't before pranking the jerks that had hurt Harvey. Karina was surprisingly devious underneath her lazy exterior, hard-working, too. Whitney was the peppy one who made others happy and laugh. But around that time, she also lost some friends. Gary Oak, who had been her best friend, grew arrogant during the time she was gone, and she noticed that change over phone calls with him. Near her ninth birthday, she removed him from her list of friends and declared him a rival. When she went to Unova with her mom, she had to give a friend away.

…**Skip…**

"Come on, Mr. Hypno!" Ash said, wheeling her chair to the familiar cottage in Floccesy City. She had become friends with the man who lived there when he wasn't at work or traveling.

_(*Huff, huff* Slow down, Ash. I'm not the young Pokemon I used to be,) _Mr. Hypno said, walking as fast as he could.

Ash slowed down and gave Mr. Hypno a sad smile. Kirlia, who was sitting on Ash's lap felt Ash's sadness and hugged her, trying to make her trainer and friend happy. Pikachu rubbed his cheek against hers. Ash kept going until she reached the door.

"Mr. Alder! I wanna talk to you!" Ash called, knocking on the door.

"Ah! Ashy, come in!" Alder laughed out, inviting the little girl in.

Ash opened the door and wheeled herself in. She pushed her glasses in front of her eyes so she could see the man. He blended in _really_ well with his home's décor. She almost had a conversation with his lamp once. _Almost. _

"So Ashy, what can I do for you?" Alder asked with a grin.

Ash waited a few minutes before asking sadly, "Can you take care of Mr. Hypno for me?"

Mr. Hypno and Alder blinked in shock.

"Mr. Hypno has been getting tired a lot lately, and soon Mom and I are going to be moving around a lot again and since Mr. Hypno doesn't have a Pokeball, travel is a little more stressful for him. Bouffalant and your other Pokemon all see you as a great trainer, and Bouffalant and Mr. Hypno are good friends, so I thought it would be best for him to be your Pokemon. I want Mr. Hypno to be happy and healthy for a long time. I don't want to keep stressing him out," Ash said.

_(Ash…) _Mr. Hypno said, both touched by the fact that she cared so much for him and a bit sad.

"Hmm… It's really up to him," Alder said before looking at Mr. Hypno. "What do you say, Mr. Hypno? Should us older coots stick together?" Alder asked, holding out a Pokeball.

After a minute or two, Mr. Hypno nodded and allowed himself to be sucked into the Pokeball. Soon after, he was let out. _(Wow, haven't had that feeling in a long time…) _Mr. Hypno said, referring to being in a Pokeball again.

"Thank you, Alder," Ash said, relieved that Mr. Hypno had someone to take care of him yet sad that she wouldn't see him much when she was traveling.

_(Ash.) _Ash looked at Mr. Hypno. _(Thank you for taking care of me. We'll see each other again. I may be old, but I'm nowhere near dying yet.) _Mr. Hypno gave Ash a hug. They broke apart, happier than before.

"Well, now that you two seem to be in a happier mood, let's have a party in celebration of new friends and fond farewells," Alder said, bringing out some Soda Pop and sweets he had hidden to avoid another lecture to be healthier from Delia...for the tenth time.

…**Skip…**

Mr. Hypno said he would still battle as long as he could. Ash was still a little sad, especially when she had to leave but was glad Mr. Hypno would be happy and safe with Alder.

After that, she made more friends, traveling around Unova, both people and Pokemon. The Riolu , Mareep, and a girl named Ellie at the Ranch nearby. Of the Pokemon in the hidden, grassy parts of the city that acted as Unova's Golden Rod City, the Eevees and Skittys especially seemed to like her.

There was a Jolteon that led Ash, Pikachu, Vaporeon, (Delia wanted her to watch Ash now that Mr. Hypno was with someone else) and Absol to five Pokemon eggs. Four were brown and cream-colored, and one was pink and tan. One brown and cream egg had a small crack in it. Ash and the Pokemon could tell it held life, though. Jolteon said the Skitty egg came from a Delcatty whose trainer took her away without realizing that his Pokemon had laid an egg. The four Eevee eggs, Jolteon said, belonged to him and his mate who was stolen by some weird people in bizarre knight costumes. He asked Ash to hatch them and find them good homes while he went to look for his mate since he heard many good things about her. Ash agreed; Absol would keep them warm, Kirlia would sing to the eggs and help clean them. Delia and Vaporeon watched over them like a Mandibuzz does to its hatchlings, and Pikachu and Ash did the best the could. When the eggs hatched, they were all boys and had a habit of calling both Vaporeon and Ash 'Memma', which is what Vaporeons called their mothers because it meant 'my momma', and Absol was called Mepa, or 'my papa'.

When they were ready, they were given new homes. Scooter the Skitty went to live with Aunt Sora. Ebon, the laziest Eevee, was sent to live with Karina, whose father love to pet the little guy. Quake, the most energetic Eevee, went to live with Whitney. Quake's tail tended to move so fast that the rest of him would shake. Erron, the biggest and calmest Eevee, went to live with Harvey.

Then there was Clip, the smallest Eevee that had come out of the cracked egg. He was very small and, for some reason, very fluffy, his left ear half bent over, half sticking up.

Ash was fond of Clip, and Delia sent him to train with a Nurse Joy to be a therapy Pokemon. Ash would switch him with one of her team and bring him to hospitals to visit patients. Or, at least, this was what Delia had planned to get Ash to go to hospitals. Ash would admit that she would no longer go into hospitals without a good reason. And check-ups were not good reason. Chansey had to drag her there. Ash wasn't afraid of hospitals, but she found them boring. Also despite being wheelchair bond Ash was very good at going MIA during hospital visits.

Nacrene City was a big history lesson for Ash. Striation City was the last stop before Delia and Ash were moving back home.

…**Flashback…**

"Way to go, Absol!" Ash said as Absol pulled the chariot as fast as he could. Ash stopped him when she felt eyes on her. Three boys were watching her… Well, a green and a blue-haired boy were watching her. The red-haired boy was running up to her.

"That's so cool! Can I take a ride?" the red-head asked excitably.

"Sure, uh…"

"Chili," he filled in for her.

"Sure, Chili; just let me get out first, and please stay in the park," Ash instructed as she began to unbuckle herself. Chili and the two other boys who had walked up behind him looked on with confusion. "There. Kirlia, if you please."

"Kir!" (_Sure!)_

Soon the door to the chariot opened and Ash's wheelchair floated down to the ground. "Thanks, Kirlia," Ash said to the Pokemon on her lap. Pikachu was spending the day with Delia. Ash looked up to see the three boys staring. "What?"

_(The wheelchair,) _Absol said offhandedly.

"Huh- Oh! Right, my wheelchair can't really be seen from inside the chariot. Sorry for the shock. So, Chili, ready to learn how to guide Absol?"

"You bet I am!" Chili said before hopping into the chariot.

"Okay, tug the right side of the reigns to go right, and the left to go left. Two short tugs will speed you up a bit, and a long but gentle tug will make Absol stop. Remember, since you're standing, you can't go as fast as I could," Ash explained as Chili got in.

…**End Flashback…**

From there, it was a fast friendship with Chili. His brothers acted a little awkward around Ash at first but slowly got used to it. They switched contact info before Ash and Delia moved back to Pallet a month before Ash's journey, and it passed very quickly. She got used to her new house's layout, fought with Gary, called or wrote her friends, and prepared for her journey.

…**Night Before the Journey…**

"And here you have it, folks! Alder Bouffalant and Mr. Hypno make a great tag team," the announcer on TV said, the screen showing a certain psychic type sitting on the horned Pokemon's back.

"Go, Mr. Hypno!" Ash called out happily from where she sat on her bed. Pikachu, Clip, Kirlia, and Absol were also giving their sighs of support.

"Ash, please calm down," Harvey said to his friend. He was in a sleeping bag near Ash's bed. His Pokemon Lady, (now a level 17 Furret) Erron, (a level 13 Flareon) and Rad (a level 14 Totodile) were nearby.

"Ash, Harvey, and Pokemon, to bed now!"

"Yes, Mom/Ma'am!" Ash and Harvey before turning off the TV and lights quickly they layed down to sleep. Both already had their pokedex's but they wanted to either start out a bit early or a bit late to avoid the walking overgrown ego that was Gary. Granted Harvey only met him once, but apparently that was enough.

"Man I hope that I have enough time to find a Psyduck or a Slowpoke." Ash whispered to her friend.

"Why one of those two types of pokemon?" Harvey asked confused. His friend was really strange sometimes.

"Because with either one's psychic type moves mom will have no reason to complain about the fact that I'm starting my journey with Clip and Pikachu." Ash silently giggled.

"And how do you plan to train a Psyduck if you actually do catch one?"

Even in the dark he could see his friend shrug while still laying down. "Advil, it works on humans so why not a pokemon. If that doesn't work I'm sure that I can get my cousin to send me a bottle of Secret Medicine."

"Kids!"

"Sorry Mon/Ms. Delia!"

**Next Day**

"One of these days I will find that damn Dodrio and give it a few not so kind words." Ash mumbled. She was not happy at the wild three-head bird that took up the job of being a living alarm clock.

"Mmmm." Harvey sleepily hummed as he pushed Ash's wheelchair down the path. Ash was steering since Harvey was nearly sleep walking. Actually it seemed that he really was sleepwalking. He didn't even seem to look at the road or fix his bed head this morning. Of course all of the furred pokemon and the two humans together could all be referred to as team bedhead today. Rad on the other hand seemed to be a morning pokemon. Thus the reason why he was safely in his pokeball...where the non-morning people couldn't get to him. Only two things where keeping her from hunting down the damn three headed bird. One: they Sucessfully avoided Gary and two: she caught one of the pokemon she was trying to catch. They planned to sleep the rest of the day at the Viridian City Pokecenter, visit the hospital tomarrow, the head to Viridian Forest to train and travel.

The first step was partially done seeing as they just walked in to the Pokecenter, unfortunately Ash forgot to stay focused on steering and yawned. That caused her to close her eyes briefly and thus it came to a not so surprising when her wheelchair collided with the back of someone's legs. The jolt caused Harvey to stop walking and become slightly more awake, Pikachu and Clip to roll over in Ash's lap mumbling something along the lines of 'five more minutes Memma', and Ash to go into a 'temporarily completely awake' state. She looked at the man that legs were hit to see him now facing them. He had brown hair, black eye's and he wore an orange suit with a red time. He had a amused looking Persian by his side.

'Mew damn it. Next time I listen to Mom!'

**Chapter Done. I hope you liked it and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hospital Visits, Flying Types And Strange Situations**

"Be more Careful next time children." The man said patting Ash on the head with one hand and placing pokeballs he just got back from nurse Joy into his pocket. He patted Ash's head once before heading out the doors.

"Have a nice day Giovanni! " Nurse Joy called out to the man as he left. Giovanni raised his hand up but didn't turn around or stop walking.

"Well that was interesting. Who was that?" Ash wondered out load.

"Oh, that was Giovanni, the strongest gym leader here in Kanto. Is there something I could help you two with?" Nurse Joy said.

"Um rooms for tonight and having our Pokemon checked? Which ever one allows us to take a nap soon." Ash said the sleepiness slowly coming back to her. It seemed her friend was already asleep behind her, and using her chair as support.

Nurse Joy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Giovanni looked over the files of the two trainers he had saw at the center. The boy's files didn't hold much interest to him except for some holes that he would have to have his employees look into. The girl's file however was... interesting.<p>

"Send in Jessie, James and Meowth." He said sternly to his secretary through the intercom. He waited only a short while before the three mentioned came into the room.

"Um you call for us boss?" Jessie said nervously. The other two fidgeted at slight bit.

Giovanni picked up the file he had been looking at before and handed it to the blue haired male. "This person is Ash Ketchum. I am assigning your group to watch her growth. You are to report what you find out every two weeks. Do not reveal your connection to team rocket or steal any pokemon. Do you understand? " He asked looking pointedly at them. They all nodded.

"Meowth if possible I want you to be that girl's pokemon.

The three looked at him shocked and with a bit of dread. "Don't give me that look. Nothing I do is not without reason." Giovanni said sternly.

"Right boss." Meowth said with a wince.

"Good go down and speak to agent Remy, he has your back stories and information. "

"Yes boss." the three said before leaving.

Giovanni turned toward the window and looked at the sky. "Ash... Let's see what the world has in store for someone like you."

* * *

><p>"Ah what a great nap." Ash said as she rolled up to the front of Viridian Hospital. Pikachu was with Harvey since the last time he went to the hospital with Ash some kids pulled his tail and squished him. Harvey wanted to catch a flying type before trying to make their way to the next town. Lady however wanted to go with her so she was currently snuggling next to clip on her lap. Ash soon rolled up to the front desk and pulled out soon papers and a badge. She did however put glasses on and double check to see if they were the right ones however.<p>

"Can I help you miss?" The male receptionist at the desk ask kindly.

Nodding Ash handed the man the papers. "Yep, I'm Ash and I am here with two registered therapy pokemon. I was hoping we could go around and meet some patients? "

The man looked at the papers and then nodded. He asked her to wait as he spoke with a doctor and made copies of the papers. Ash wheeled herself over to the magazines to wait. It was a while after she got the original paperwork back that a doctor that told her to call him Dil came up to her. " Some other doctors are gathering together a group of the older patients for you to visit but it will take a bit of time. So I will be taking you to see a couple first, the husband will be released tomorrow and that should give us enough time to get the children's wing ready for a visit. Then the adults will be ready. Sorry if it's a little much but therapy pokemon don't visit often."

"Its ok by me. I like meeting new people. " Ash said. Clip and Lady gave agreements to that statement as Ash trailed behind the doctor. They soon followed the man into a open room. "Mr and Mrs Anderson a couple of guests are here to visit for a sort while."

Ash saw a small elderly women sitting on a chair making paper flowers. The taller but thinner man on the bed waved at them to come in since his wife had her hands full. Lady went straight to climbing up the bed and nestling herself between the man's torso and his arm. Clip waited until Ash wheeled herself close to Mrs Anderson's chair and jumped into the older females lap as soon as the paper flower stuff was on the night stand. The elderly couple chuckled at their actions.

It didn't take much effort to get Clip and Lady to go up and try to comfort people. The ability to comfort people when they were hurt, sad or in need of a happy little furball or two to make the day better suited the two just fine. It took a while to get them to learn the signs of how they should approach a person based on body language though. They were real cuddly pokemon though. Ash ended up trying to make a few paper flowers, mostly because Mrs Anderson was very determined to teach the girl. By the time that the doctor came back Ash left the room with nine very...unique looking paper flower things. One she had left with Mrs ANderson.

"That women's a force of nature." Ash mumbled.

"I know, at least it wasn't sowing patterns in cloth though. I can still feel the needle pricks sometimes." Dill said in calm agreement.

"My mom tried to teach me to sow once but I kept messing up. I sowed my pants legs together."

"Hahaha ah, At least its not only me."

Clip and Lady enjoyed the groups of people they got to interact with. Most of the kids were a little shy a first except a girl in a double arm castes with a big grin who was a bit loud and loved it when Lady wrapped herself around the girls neck for a bit. Also a boy just a bit younger then Ash herself that was quite but his eyes lit up when Clip jumped into his lap. The adults found a more subdued comfort with Clip and Lady. Soon they were making their way to the pokemon center but stopped just a bit short to see Harvey sitting on a Dodrio with two Pidgey and four Spearow sitting all over him. Pikachu ran over and jumped onto. Ash's shoulder.

"Ok what the hell?"

"Um well Dodrio got hurt from a Gyarados and stumbled into a tree, knocking these little ones from their nests. One of the Spearow landed on a trainers Pokemon a the guy had his pokemon try to attack them and Dodrio but I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen. So I battled him to make him go away...and well this happened after a while." Harvey said sheepishly.

Ash shock her head and quickly took a picture and titled it 'Harvey Flying Type Knight' and sent it through a email to the people that she knew with the note 'See I am not the only person weird stuff happens to! I leave him alone for a few hours and I come back to find this.'

After Ash convinced the Flying types except on shy Spear to go back to their nesting grounds and the two humans went into the center she got a reply ping. She looked at the email and her eyes twitched.

'Your forgetting that he's traveling with you, of course your luck is rubbing of on him. Troublesome Trainer.'

'Dang you Katrina. Dang you.'

"Well should we wait till tomorrow to travel through the forest or just head out as soon as our pokemon are healed?" Harvey asked.

"Huh? It's almost dark out. We'll stay here for the night before we test the reaction the forest has with your breathing issues." Ash said. Not paying attention to the stares a red and blue haired pair and their Meowth were giving her.

***Bang***

Harvey quickly turned around to see three men in similar black outfits. One had Raticate near him. The other two had a Zubat and a Pinsir. "Alright listen up we're hear to take all the pokemon in this Center!"

"This is a place to heal hurt pokemon! Some of them could be in very bad condition!" Harvey yelled at them. Trying to distract them from seeing Nurse Joy edging words the back."

"Yeah so get lost Sludge Was!" Ash yelled angrily.

The three looked at the two briefly then started to laugh. "Ha a couple of weak cripples and their pathetic Pokemon are trying to tell us what to do that's CUTE Hahaha!" One laughed out.

Harvey winced then scooted over a bit as the Volcano of Ash's temper started to boil.

"Pikachu." ASh whispered to her pokemon in pure anger.

Pikachu nodded before frying the Zubat with a strong Thunder Shock before the men recovered from their laughing fit.

"Wha- Alright brat you asked for it! Raticate Bite!"

"Pinsir use Vice Grip!"

Both of said pokemon lunged at Pikachu. "Lady use Brick Break on Raticate! Erron use Ember on Pinsir!" Harvey said quickly releasing his Flareon into the fight." Both reacted quickly and protected their yellow friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jessie should we step in and help?" James asked.<p>

"No, we watch. We'll only step in if the two kids start to lose." Jessie said as the three stood in a doorway by the battle.

* * *

><p>"Pinsir Seismic Toss on that brown Pokemon! "<p>

"Raticate Pursuit on that Flareon!"

"Lady Defense Curl, Erron use Helping Hand on Pikachu! " Harvey called out.

"Pikachu Thunder Wave on all five of the ones still wake!"

"What!" came the questioning shout from the boys. Lady took a painful hit. Pikachu jumped in front of Erron and zapped the two pokemon and the three wannabe pokemon thief's. It wasn't a small zap either. It seemed Pikachu was just as insulted by these guys as his trainer.

"Well that should hold them until Officer Jenny gets her. Hopefully. " Harvey said with a wince. "Really Ash using that on humans?"

"They were trying to steal the pokemon. I say that my idea is completely reasonable, though if the move their going to get a Thunder Shock instead of a Thunder Wave." Ash said with a wicked grin that told Harvey that she wanted to do more harm then that. He winced but decided to help Lady feel better instead.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter. Don't own pokemon and if I had I would have to be a hell of a lot better then I really am. So thank you to the real creator's of pokemon.<strong>


End file.
